


Double rainbow

by Katherine93



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Requited Unrequited Love, author honestly not even sure what this is, kind of, lots of unrequested sartorial advice, no orgies, sorry - Freeform, кряк и флафф, первое свидание, первый поцелуй, сводничество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Себастьяну пришлось напомнить себе, что Баки Барнса не существует, и это — лишь плод его воображения.Но вот же он — Баки Барнс стоит напротив него, словно живой (живой человек, который выглядит точь в точь, как Себастьян) и у этого совершенно точно реального человека есть совершенно реальные вопросы, как, например: «почему вы с Крисом не еще не закрутили роман, разъезжая по всем семи континентам?»Эванстэн/Стаки фик о том, как наших любимых ребят, не замечающих очевидного, свели вместе.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Double rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [double rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639828) by [bethaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethaboo/pseuds/bethaboo). 



> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Это кряк фичек, по словам автора, который я нашла на просторах архива, и он мне сразу же приглянулся. 
> 
> Хотелось бы выразить благодарность автору bethaboo за такую действительно прикольную историю)
> 
> Если вам понравился перевод, не забывайте проходить по ссылке на оригинал и ставить kudos автору.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!
> 
> Dear bethaboo,   
> I really hope you don’t mind me translate your work the way I did, because it’s an amazing story, and I just couldn’t help it) I was trying to contact you on tumblr, but there was no answer, so if you don’t mind me do that, I will be really happy, but if you do, I will certainly delete my translation.

Себастьян потянулся, потихоньку просыпаясь, и сначала не заметил ничего странного.

Только лишь сначала.

Оказалось, что совсем неважно, насколько ты уставший, и сколько дней подряд ты засыпал уже за полночь, а просыпался в 5 утра — в любом случае ты тут же забудешь про сон, когда увидишь своего близнеца, мирно дремлющего в кресле напротив.

Стараясь не паниковать, Себ ущипнул себя за руку. _Больно_. Повторив попытку, щипнул за бедро еще сильнее. _Черт возьми, жутко больно._ Ему это определенно не сниться, и _твою мать_ , как же он попал.

На секунду он даже задумался, не позвонить ли ему на ресепшн, но что ему сказать? _«Извините, но у меня в номере сидит мой двойник»?_ Интересно, что же они ответят? Скорее всего, что-то на подобии: _«Извините, но вы — сумасшедший»?_ Себу очень не хотелось бы, чтобы в следующем выпуске US Weekly его назвали еще одним истеричным актером, не знающим как еще привлечь к себе внимание.

Себастьян потер глаза и сосредоточил внимание на своем неизвестно откуда взявшемся посетителе, пытаясь разглядеть его получше. О, боже, вот теперь Себу стало еще страшнее — _Другой Себастьян_ был одет в точную копию его военной формы из Первого Кэпа. Чувствуя, как мурашки бегут морозцем по спине, Себастьян потянулся за телефоном. Плевать, что его примут за психа, главное, чтобы этот бредовый кошмар, наконец, закончился. Он, конечно же, слышал о фанатах, которые делают себе пластические операции, только бы быть похожим на своего кумира, но он всегда считал, что идеального сходства все же добиться невозможно. Однако Другой Себ был просто-таки его абсолютной копией, или копией Баки, если бы тот существовал не только на страницах комиксов.

Пока Себастьян раздумывал над тем, кому позвонить — он никак не мог выбрать набрать ли его агенту или все же в PR-отдел Марвел, — Другой Себ проснулся.

— О, привет, — как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовал Другой Себ, как будто они каждый день просыпают в одной комнате. — Наконец-то ты проснулся.

Себастьяну чертовски не хотелось разговаривать с этим подозрительным типом, но, кажется, как такового выбора у него и не было.

— Эм… привет. А как ты оказался в моем номере? И еще вопрос: _что ты здесь делаешь?_

Тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ той беззаботной улыбкой, в которой Себастьян тут же узнал Баки Барнса. _«Может стоит переименовать его в_ Другого Баки _, раз уж он решил копировать именно его,_ — подумал Себ, но сразу же одернул себя, напоминая, что _Баки Барнса не существует!_

— Это долгая история, — ответил Другой Себ, — и если ты хочешь ее услышать, тогда нам необходимо сейчас же найти Криса со Стивом.

Натянув одеяло до самой шеи, Себастьян начал серьезно раздумывать о том, чтобы позвонить в PR-отдел Марвел. Похоже, эта жутко странная ситуация переходила во что-то совершенно иное.

— Найти _Стива_? — с нотками зарождающей истерики поинтересовался Себастьян, — конечно же, кого же еще нам искать, если Баки уже здесь.

Себастьян заметил, как Баки нахмурился. _«Нет, — поправил он себя, — не Баки, Другой Себ»._ Баки. Не. Существует.

— Конечно Стива, — произнес Другой Себ, выглядя озадаченным. — Они же связаны, поэтому там где один, найдем и второго.

— Вот так объяснил, но легче мне все равно не стало.

— Одевайся, — велел Другой Себ слишком нагло для простого копслеера, возможно потратившего целое состояние на пластическую операцию, лишь для того, чтобы стать его копией, — нужно найти Стива и Криса.

Себастьян очень хотел позвонить в Марвел. _Очень_. Но не стал. Он просто… отпустил ситуацию. _«Крис подскажет, что нужно делать»,_ — словно мантру повторял про себя Себастьян, натягивая штаны, старую футболку и обувая кроссовки. Крис — рассудительный и чрезвычайно сообразительный парень, он обязательно что-нибудь придумает, ведь он непременно уже сталкивался с кем-то подобным, учитывая его известность. Себастьян просто не готов был решать эту проблему сейчас — точно не в пять часов утра!

К счастью в этот ранний час в коридоре им не встретилось ни души. Себастьян и не знал, что бы он сказал, объясняя, где он нашел своего близнеца, и почему один из них одет в военную форму образца Второй Мировой войны. Пока они брели по коридору, Себастьян никак не мог вспомнить, где же располагается номер Криса, хотя он и заметил вчера вечером, в какую сторону тот направляется. Они оказались у номера Криса _слишком_ быстро. Или наоборот, недостаточно быстро. Себастьян был не уверен.

Он постучался и сначала забеспокоился, что непременно разбудит Криса, но удивился, когда услышал за дверью шаги и приглушенные _голоса_ — не просто голос Криса, а кого-то еще. Как же Себастьяну захотелось сейчас же провалиться сквозь землю!

Крис привел к себе кого-то вчера вечером, а через секунду он откроет дверь и увидит Себастьян с его чокнутым фанатом-косплеером и… Себастьян просто не представлял, что может произойти дальше.

Себастьян даже не удивился, когда Крис слегка приоткрыл дверь и уставился на него раздраженно. Однако, как только он понял, что это Себастьян, и произнес, как будто уже ожидал его «О, это — ты», Себастьян почувствовал, что что-то здесь не так. Словно его приход в 5 утра не был чем-то необычным, и Себ постоянно заглядывает к нему в гости в такой час.

— Эм, — промямлил красноречиво Себастьян.

— Я тут немного… занят, — ответил Крис, — поговорим позже, хорошо?

Может, он покажется слишком настырным, но _нет_ , он не может ждать: рядом с ним стоит Другой Себ, пока вне поля зрения Криса, но тот вот-вот его заметит, да и Себастьян скоро уже просто не выдержит и психанет. Этот Другой Сэб — неплохой малый, но он явно сбился с собственного пути, и от одной мысли о возможных проблемах, которые могут возникнуть у него с Марвел, Себастьяну совершенно расхотелось звонить их агентам. Еще больше его беспокоило то, что в глазах людей, которые помогли взлететь его карьере, он станет психованным идиотом.

— Извини, но это не может ждать, — попросил Себастьян.

На лице Криса отчетливо читалось недовольство, и Себастьян успел помолиться всем богам, надеясь, что Крис не занимался сейчас сексом.

Он отчего-то абсолютно не горел желанием увидеть _человека_ , — с тех пор, как Крис доверился ему и сообщил, что его привлекают как девушки, так и парни, Себастьян использовал именно это слово — которого Крис привел к себе сегодня и с которым, скорее всего, все это время и трахался. До самого утра. Не то, что бы он ревновал или что-то подобное, но внутри от одной этой мысли об этом стало как-то неприятно, и это никак не было связано с Другим Себом.

Но Себ отбросил эти мысли и сосредоточился на своей основной проблеме.

— Я понимаю, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время, — поспешил добавить Себастьян, пытаясь всем своим существом передать, как ему жаль отвлекать Криса от его дел. — Мне, правда, очень жаль.

И именно в этот момент Другой Себ решил вмешаться и выступить вперед, но самое удивительное — это внезапно прояснившееся выражение лица Криса.

— Ну, конечно же, блять, — смиренно произнес Крис, — конечно же, он тоже здесь.

До настоящего момента, несмотря на заверения Другого Себа, Себастьян искренне не верил в присутствие Стива в номере Криса, однако, наблюдая сейчас абсолютное отсутствие хоть какого-то удивления от увиденного на лице Криса, он стал сомневаться, может этот косплеер все-таки говорил правду.

— Вам лучше зайти, прежде чем кто-нибудь вас увидит, — указал Крис, открывая дверь шире, — вас же еще никто не заметил?

Кивнув в ответ, Себастьян вошел в номер. Крис закрыл за ними дверь, и Себастьян поднял взгляд и увидел…эм, Капитана Америка во всем своем величии, облаченного в солдатскую форму образца Второй Мировой войны, расположившегося на диване напротив не застеленной кровати Криса.

— Твою мать! — высказался Себастьян, — он все-таки не врал!

— Нет, не врал, — согласился Крис.

А дальше пред ними предстала ошеломляющая картина, как Баки подходит к Стиву и приветствует его совершенно неожиданным способом — целуя в губы. Себастьяну показалось, что у него, как в каких-то мультипликационных фильмах, просто отвалилась челюсть. Он считал себя человеком достаточно свободных взглядов. Черт побери, ему самому довелось сыграть парней-геев, да и по шкале Кинси получалось, что он не совсем натурал. Но смотреть на то, как его точная копия Баки целует точную копию Стива, было немного странно.

— Охренеееть, — пробормотал Крис позади него.

Они не ограничились скромным поцелуем — теперь в ход пошли жадные объятия и страстные касания. Себастьяну даже показалось, что он заметил, как между их губами промелькнул чей-то язык, но оторваться от этого зрелища просто не мог. Он много раз слышал то тут, то там, что они с Крисом превосходно смотрятся вместе и могли бы стать прекрасной парой, и, кажется, только сейчас он понял, наконец, что люди-то правы. Они не просто великолепны вместе, они чертовски _сексуальны_.

Стив и Баки — Себастьян просто не мог больше называть их как-то по иному — наконец, отстранились друг от друга и оглянулись на парней.

— Твой тоже ныл? — шепнул Баки преувеличенно громко, словно они не стояли _в паре метров_ от Криса и Себа, и его не было прекрасно слышно. — Мой вот почти не прекращал.

Слегка склонив голову, Стив взглянул на Криса, который замер рядом с Себастьяном и до сих пор, похоже, не мог прийти в себя после увиденного

— Он больше был занят переживаниями о том, что я захочу… ну, ты _понял_ , — ответил Стив.

— Да боже мой! — не выдержал и воскликнул Крис, — я говорил не об этом! И почему ты не в состоянии произнесли слово _секс?_ Тебе что, тринадцать?

— Мне почти сотня, всего лишь, — ответил Стив с таким достоинством, словно эта цифра была совершенно нормальной для обычного человека. С достоинством, которое своей актерской игрой ему передал _Крис._ Себастьян никак не мог перестать снова и снова смотреть то на Криса, то на Стива, не зная, что сказать. И вдруг до него дошло — их _двое_ , и это очень похоже на те фантазии, которые иногда появляются в его голове, но сейчас все по-настоящему. Так что, стоп. Это же Крис — великолепный, добрейшей души человек. _«И отличный_ друг _,_ — заставил себя добавить Себастьян. Поэтому, прочь подобные мысли.

Ему пришлось вмешаться в разговор этих двоих, прежде чем они перешли к обсуждению секса, что было бы совершенно не к месту сейчас:

— Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы, наконец, рассказали мне, что здесь происходит, — попытался произнести он как можно настойчивее и жестче, надеясь, что годы актерского мастерства не подведут его, и его слова возымеют нужный эффект.

— А что происходит? — озадаченно произнес Стив.

— Я хотел бы знать, кто вы такие и какого хрена вы здесь делаете? — не выдержал Себастьян. Крис же молчаливо стоял позади, что было на него совершенно не похоже.

— Я — Капитан Стив Роджерс... — начал было Стив, но его прервал страдальческий, намеренно громкий вздох.

— Капитана Стива Роджерса _не существует,_ — практически прокричал Крис.

— Эй, почему бы вам обоим не замолчать, а мы попробуем вам все объяснить, — вмешался Баки. Он говорил с тем же бруклинским акцентом, который, как Себастьян помнил, он сам часами практиковал. Он ощущал, как будто это именно он произносит эти слова. Как чертово дежа вю, но намного, намного абсурднее.

Кажется, Крис тоже понял это, покорно замолчав.

— Вы создали нас, — произнес Стив осторожно, — Вы создали нас, пока снимались в своих фильмах. И если бы у нас не было повода, мы бы не оказались в вашей реальности, но… — Стив прервался и взглянул на Баки. Пожав плечами тот сказал:

— Раз начал, тогда рассказывай им все до конца, — проворчал Баки недовольно, закатив для лучшего эффекта глаза.

— О чем вы? — потребовал Крис. Себастьян взглянул на него, даже через футболку замечая, как напряглись мышцы на его спине. Он выглядел растерянным, но явно готовым принять все, что им сейчас расскажут. И Себастьян не мог отрицать, что и сам чувствует это напряжение, просто-таки висящее в воздухе. Люди не могу создавать персонажей, оживлять их, просто играя роль. Это ведь сумасшествие!

_Так ведь?_

— Так вот, — продолжил Стив спокойным и немного извиняющимся тоном, — суть в том, что нам всем необходимо кое-что исправить.

— То, что он пытается сказать, — снова встрял Баки, пытаясь таким образом разъяснить им сказанное Стивом, — так это то, что вы оба — идиоты!

Себастьян снова взглянул на Криса, и тот, повернувшись, посмотрел на него в ответ. Его глаза казались немного темнее обычного, но все такими же яркими. Себастьян уже выучил урок не смотреть Крису Эвансу прямо в глаза — себе дороже! Кажется, только посмотришь, и лишь по взгляду поймет, что для тебя он далеко не просто друг.

— Влюбленные идиоты, я бы сказал, — усмехнулся Стив.

На мгновение Себастьян забыл, как дышать.

— Что ты несешь? — рыкнул Крис. Себастьян же не знал, что и сказать.

— Все просто, — сказал Баки, — есть сценарий, реплики, которые вы произносите. Режиссер говорит, как вам лучше сыграть своих героев, как стать нами, но основная часть в нас — это все же вы сами. Все построено на вас. Поэтому, это вы нас создали, и в нас есть часть от вас, и наоборот.

— Мы знаем вас лучше, чем вы сами, — добавил Стив.

Как же Себастьяну сейчас хотелось все это прекратить. Это словно смотреть на сход лавины — не можешь ни перестать смотреть, ни произнести ни слова — все твои секреты неизбежно раскроются и обрушаться тебе на голову.

— Предположим вы, и правда, часть нас, но к чему тогда поцелуи? — поинтересовался Крис. Он стоял, навалившись боком на стул, скрестив руки на груди, и Себастьян безуспешно пытался не пялиться на напряженные мышцы рук Криса, виднеющиеся из под коротких рукавов его футболки.

— Мы этого не делаем, — выдавил Себастьян, надеясь, что никто из присутствующих не расслышал этой нотки сожаления, прозвучавшей в его голосе. Не то, чтобы он хотел поцеловать Криса, — _«да кого ты пытаешься обмануть, идиот»,_ — но если бы появилась возможность это сделать, Себастьян был бы только за.

— А пора бы уже, — произнес Стив, осмотрев их обоих своим коронным _Капитан-Америка-в-вас-разочарован_ взглядом, и Себастьян снова потерял дар речи. Он тут же уставился на Криса, который просто молча стоял, и по нему нельзя было сказать, что он потрясен или ему противно от одной этой идеи.

— Я думаю, что вы заблуждаетесь, — наконец произнес он. — Сейчас я расскажу вам кое-что, о чем не говорил еще никому. Даже тебе, Себ, — Крис посмотрел на него и немного неуверенно продолжил, — играя Стива, я пытался показать, что он любит Баки. Что он — самый важный для него человек. Что он — это все, что ему нужно. Вот так. Поэтому, да, вы правы — Стив влюблен в Баки, но это все.

Пока Себастьян пытался «переварить» услышанное, Стив, абсолютно невпечатленный тирадой Криса, одарил того равнодушным взглядом и произнес:

— Я говорил не о нас с Баки, но да, это же очевидно. Мы уже _знаем_ об этом, мы же и _есть_ Стив и Баки.

Баки внезапно перевел взгляд на Себастьяна:

— А что на счет тебя? — спросил он, как ни в чем не бывало, — Ни в чем не желаешь признаться, Себастьян?

Он замер, понимая, что да, он во многом бы мог признаться.

— Я…эм… кажется, тоже решил передать, что Баки влюблен в Стива, — произнес Себастьян, хотя во время съемок Первого Мстителя он вовсе ничего не решал, всего лишь усиленно старался не показывать слишком очевидно в своем персонаже те чувства, которые испытывал сам. Операторы засняли множество сцен, где Себастьян просто-таки залипал влюбленным взглядом на Крисе — что значило, что это Баки влюбленно пялится на Стива — которые, конечно же, не вошли в фильм. Только слепой наверно не увидел бы на них ничего особенного. И, похоже, только Крис каким-то чудом еще не догадался о влюбленности Себастьяна.

— Точно, — ответил Баки, — и снова — мы уже знаем об этом. А почему в фильм не добавили поцелуев? Ну, знаете, я о тех поцелуях, которых между вами так и не случилось. Вот у нас с этим полный порядок. Мы постоянно целуемся.

— Точно, — тихо повторил за Баки Себастьян. И нет, он не завидует. _Ничуточки_.

— Главный вопрос в том, — начал Стив, — что вы оба просто _решили сыграть_ Стива и Баки влюбленными, или же дело было в том, что вы сами влюбились друг в друга?

Себастьян в удивлении вскинул брови, понимая, что этот пугающий с одной стороны, а с другой уже не такой странный, вопрос стал в какой-то степени показателем насколько сегодняшнее утро сумасшедшее.

— Второй вариант, — уверенно произнес Баки, повернувшись к Стиву, как будто Крис и Себастьян не стояли _прямо перед ним_ , — Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что мы с тобой — это олицетворение их желания и любви друг к другу. Возможно, без всего этого дерьма со страданиями по поводу неразделенных чувств нас бы с тобой вообще не существовало бы.

— Вот это заключение, доктор Фил, — вмешался Крис, практически не сдерживая злость, — а ты случаем не проводишь частные сеансы?

Себастьян молча уставился в пол. Может, он и был влюблен в Криса, но вот Крис, очевидно, ничего подобного не чувствовал.

— Себастьян, скажи же что-нибудь. Он же несет какой-то бред, — настаивал Крис, потянувшись к нему, чтобы коснуться его плеча, как делал довольно часто. Чувствовать тепло его прикосновения, такого привычного, сейчас было мучительно, ведь этого было недостаточно и хотелось намного большего. Крис лез со своими касаниями ко всем — для него это было привычно и совершенно обыденно. Он касался Себастьяна постоянно, но не так, как тому бы хотелось.

В ответ Себастьян лишь неопределенно качнул плечами, осознавая, что паника уже не за горами, и стараясь подавить ее. Ему нужно убраться отсюда, пока все не стало совсем плохо.

— Не такой уж это и бред, — наконец-то удалось выдавить ему. По сути, он не сказал ничего лишнего, хотя мог бы, если бы только захотел.

Кажется, Крис все и так понял — это было заметно по удивлению в его гдазах, и Себастьян заставил себя отвести взгляд. Тяжело было смотреть в лицо человеку, когда уже знаешь, что последует за этим: неловкость в общении и сочувствующие взгляды. Мягкий, но ощутимый отказ. Именно поэтому он держал эти чувства при себе уже несколько лет, ведь дружба с Крисом всегда была для него намного важнее, чем какая-то глупая влюбленность.

— Ты говорил мне, что он не знал, но _он, и правда, не знал!_ — Стив сердито прошептал Баки. Себастьяну в этот момент захотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Внезапно пол для него стал настолько интересным, что и взгляда не оторвать.

— Не могли бы вы оба заткнуться к чертовой матери! — устало выдохнув, попросил Крис. Хотя это было больше похоже на мольбу, — может, исчезните в ванной и оставите нас ненадолго одних? Хоть зацелуйте там друг друга до смерти, мне все равно! Но никакого секса!

Баки фыркнул в ответ, однако они со Стивом все-таки послушно скрылись в ванной комнате. Себастьян все также продолжал смотреть вниз, но теперь уже на собственные кроссовки. Белоснежно-белые, казалось, они были совсем новыми. Он почти не надевал их где-либо за пределами территории отелей, в которые селился на время съемок очередного фильма, и на их фоне его потрепанные, практически домашние штаны смотрелись просто ужасно.

— Наконец-то, — произнес Крис с облегчением.

Себастьян все никак не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд, но еще хуже дело обстояло с игнорированием звуков, раздающихся из ванной. _«Это что, был стон? Господи, надеюсь, они там не трахаются! —_ подумал про себя Себастьян.

Себастьян не мог себе и представить, что этот разговор у него с Крисом состоится, когда за стеной их экранные двойники оскверняют своими непотребствами мебель в ванной. Он чувствовал себя еще более неловко и странно, чем ожидал.

— Теперь тебе даже не хочется смотреть на меня? — спросил Крис неуверенно.

Себастьяну все-таки удалось посмотреть вперед. Крис топтался рядом, оставив руки висеть по бокам, словно не зная, что с ними делать. Словно не зная, можно ли ему коснуться Себа или нет…

Не этого Себастьян хотел добиться.

Но Крис уже обо всем знает, тут уж ничего не попишешь.

— Так почему ты решил сыграть Стива, влюбленного в Баки? — спросил Себастьян, потому что ему действительно стало интересно eзнать причину. На съемочной площадке он чувствовал что-то подобное со стороны Криса, но не был уверен, что тот сам понимает, что у него получается именно такой Стив. Он не спросил его об этом раньше только потому, что считал данную тему запретной.

— Я и сам задался этим вопросом только 15 минут назад. Просто я чувствовал, что так должно быть. Мне показалось это правильным. Показалось, что Стив именно так и поступит — пожертвует всем ради любимого человека.

Себастьян кивнул, соглашаясь. Это, и правда, было похоже на Стива, которого создал Криса на съемках Первого Мстителя.

— И самое абсурдное, — продолжил говорить Крис, — что это все не такой уж и бред.

— Разве? — проговорил Себастьян едва слышно. Крис смотрел на него, как будто обнаружил ответы на все вопросы этой вселенной, и это казалось просто невероятным.

— Ты же сам сказал об этом пару минут назад, — улыбаясь, напомнил ему Крис, как если бы Себастьян сможет когда-либо об этом забыть.

— Я имел в виду, что… — Себастьян растерялся, но взяв себя в руки, решился, — я имел в виду, что это не так уж и странно _для меня_. Точно не какое-то открытие. Совсем не новость вообще-то.

Крис слегка наклонил голову на бок, рассматривая его, задумавшись о сказанном. Но он не выглядел расстроенным или недовольным его словами.

— Только не говори, что это тебе льстит и все такое, — произнес Себастьян, прежде чем успел подумать, что только что сказал.

Крис улыбнулся ему в ответ своей развязной, сексуальной улыбочкой, и у Себастьяна почти остановилось сердце. От одной только этой улыбки по каждой частичке его тела, кажется, прошелся разряд тока, а ведь это даже не прикосновение.

— Но мне, и правда, приятно, — ответил Крис и огладил Себастьяна взглядом с ног до головы, похоже, наслаждаясь этим. Закусив губу, он выглядел одновременно жутко невинно и чертовски развязно. — Очень приятно, если говорить начистоту.

— Ты что, _флиртуешь_ со мной? — Себастьян в изумлении уставился на Криса.

Крис навалился бедром на спинку дивана, того самого дивана, к которому ранее прислонился Себастьян. Кажется, воздух внезапно стал более разреженным, ведь почему-то дышать стало тяжелее.

— Я флиртовал с тобой в течение уже нескольких лет, и, видимо, просто не осознавал этого, — добавил Крис, — но мне кажется странным, что мы сейчас здесь говорим об этом, когда в соседней комнате наши двойники занимаются, даже думать не хочу чем. Мне кажется, я только что услышал, как там что-то разбилось.

И правда, подозрительные звуки, раздающиеся из ванной, становились все громче и отчетливее. Себастьян всеми силами пытался не обращать на них внимания, но с каждой секундой делать это получалось все сложнее и сложнее.

В этот момент неожиданно и громко зазвонил телефон Криса. Скривившись, Крис потянулся к нему, чтобы выключить звук.

— Завтрак через полчаса, — сказал он, — сегодня будет бесконечный день из-за первой на этой неделе пресс-конференции.

— Что нам делать с этими похотливыми идиотами? — спросил Себастьян, продолжая про себя размышлять: _«И что нам, черт возьми, делать с нами? И что ты имел в виду, говоря о том, что флиртовал со мной все это время? Что это значило? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, чтобы я не мучился весь день, надумывая себе все что угодно!»_

— Оставим их здесь? Я не знаю, мы же не можем взять их с собой на встречу с огромной толпой папарацци, — предложил Крис вполне разумную вещь, — это вызовет колоссальный ажиотаж вокруг Марвел, с которым организаторы, боюсь, справиться не смогут.

Себастьян слишком хорошо представлял себе это — эти двое не могут держать руки при себе и не лезть друг к другу с поцелуями, так что да, они определенно вызовут резонанс!

Заговорщицки улыбнувшись Крису, он предложил:

— Мы можем заснять их игрища и заработаем тем самым себе деньжат, которых нам хватит до конца наших дней.

Откинув голову назад, Крис громко рассмеялся, по уже знакомой привычке схватившись за грудь.

— Гениально! — Проговорил Крис, пытаясь перестать смеяться, — а если серьезно, то мы оставим их в номере, закажем еду и воду, ну, и пару десятков пачек с презервативами — надеюсь, им хватит?

Себастьян промолчал, ожидая, пока Крис добавит, ведь он должен был что-то добавить.

— А когда вернемся после пыток с этой пресс-конференцией, тогда и решим, что нам делать дальше, — проговорил Крис.

В своих фантазиях Себастьян уже представлял, что Крис сейчас скажет, как они будут жить в доме, с белым штакетником и милым псом — членом их маленькой, но дружной семьи, но его надежды и мечты разбились о жестокую реальность. Себастьян хотел слишком многого — это была еще одна из причин, почему он считал, что у него с Крисом ничего не получится. Однако Себ не желал довольствоваться малым, но от этого не становилось легче.

Хотя лучше вообще не строить никаких надежд.

— Эй, — позвал его Крис, видимо, все эти мысли можно было с легкостью прочесть не его лице, и сейчас, когда Крис обо всем знает, он наверняка понимает к чему это грустное выражение. — Эй, я не так выразился, — Крис пододвинулся к нему немного ближе, и теперь его нога касалась Себастьяна, — если быть откровенным, то я никогда не думал о том, что у нас может что—то получиться, — и придвинулся еще ближе, — не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что это очевидно.

— Очевидно? — Себастьян вновь уставился на Криса.

— Ну, конечно же, это очевидно, — произнес Крис, кажется, немного застенчиво, — это же _ты_ , Себастьян. Все как-то слишком быстро происходит, столько всего свалилось на нас, и думаю, нам нужно все обсудить, обдумать все хорошенько.

И не сказать, что бы он был в чем-то не прав.

— О’кей, — ответил Себастьян, хотя он уже все обдумал вдоль и поперек за эти долгие 7 лет. Он был уверен в том, что хочет, только не мог этого получить. И если Крис никогда не считал, что у них может что-то получиться, то спешить с решениями точно не стоит.

Крис до сих пор смотрел на него, выглядя немного смущенным и в то же время воодушевленным, и Себастьяну приходилось постоянно одергивать себя и тщательнее прислушиваться к его словам.

Крис Эванс смотрел на его _губы_.

Крис Эванс хотел поцеловать его.

Вот так мысль пришла Себастьяну в голову! Он сам хотел этого уже очень давно, вот только никак не хотел себе в этом признаться. Но он явно сейчас не в форме: зубы почистить не успел, волосы засаленные, и ему явно не помешало бы принять душ, к тому же на нем надеты какие-то совершенно убогие спортивные штаны. Да и звуки, раздающиеся из ванной комнаты — совершенно определенного характера звуки, — уж точно не тот фон, на котором, он всегда представлял, произойдет их первый поцелуй, о котором он мечтал в течение уже нескольких лет.

Он все-таки придвинулся ближе и прикоснулся губами к щеке Криса. Ощущение гладкой, нежной кожи — это именно то, что Себастьян будет держать в памяти, пытаясь не поддаваться на глупые провокации Маки и не показывать вида перед несколько тысячной аудиторией журналистов.

— Да, нам определенно надо будет это повторить, — ответил Крис, и они немного неуверенно улыбнулись друг другу. Как застенчивые школьники, честное слово!

— Конечно, — согласился Себастьян, — после всех этих мероприятий.

Крис взглянул на дверь в ванную и сказал:

— Что-то они там затихли. Как думаешь, безопасно будет постучаться к ним?

— А у нас есть другой выбор?

Показательно тяжело вздохнув, Крис подошел к ванной комнате, постучал и крикнул:

— Закругляйтесь там, парни!

Те пошуршали там чем-то, и через минуту дверь открылась.

Судя по тому, какую гримасу скорчил Крис, можно было лишь гадать, насколько же эта комната пропахла сексом.

— У нас сегодня пресс-конференция, — произнес Крис, как только Баки и следом за ним Стив появились в комнате. Вся их форма была измята, а волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, и Себастьян попытался не обращать внимания на практически осязаемое свечение, идущее от этих двоих, и нет, он не завидовал. _Совсем нет_. — Поэтому вам придется остаться в этом номере.

Себастьян даже не удивился, когда Стив и Баки даже не стали протестовать против этого предложения.

По Крису было видно, как вся эта ситуация, да еще и предстоящая пресс-конференция, заставляют его нервничать, и Себастьян не желал ухудшать его состояние. Поэтому он предложил на время забрать этих двоих в свой номер, пока сам будет одеваться и готовиться к предстоящему мероприятию.

— Нет, — ответил Крис, покачав головой, — нет, их сразу узнают, особенно если вы пойдете к тебе в номер все вместе.

— А если я возьму кого-то одно из них, не узнают? Разве не странно будет, если меня увидят с моим же двойником?

В конце концов, они пришли к соглашению — Себастьян возьмет с собой Стива. В случае если кто-то и увидит их, идущими по коридору, все примут его за Криса. Конечно, подозрительно, что он одет в костюм Капитана Америка, да еще и вне съемок, но случались вещи намного более странные.

Стив с Себастьяном вернулись в его номер, и у него оставалось около 20 минут, чтобы подготовиться и успеть предстать перед журналистами.

Десять минут он потратил на душ, где простоял под струями горячей воды, прислонившись головой к стене, и пытался разобраться, во что превратилась его жизнь: у него с Крисом обнаружились двойники, оказавшиеся каким-то образом в их реальности, и к тому же решившие свести его с Крисом. И, кажется, тот был не так уж и против этого.

Сколько бы Себастьян не стоял под душем и не думал об этом, эти мысли никак не хотели укладываться в его голове.

Выйдя из ванной, обернувшись полотенцем, Себастьян ужаснулся, заметив, что Стив, похоже, вытряхнул все его вещи из чемодана и разложил на кровати, а теперь задумчиво на них глядел.

— Хорошо, что ты наконец-то вышел, — произнес Стив со всей серьезностью, как будто составлял план настоящей миссии, — я как раз раздумывал над тем, какие у тебя есть варианты. Хотя тут вряд ли найдешь что-то стоящее.

Себастьян бросил на него недовольный взгляд и медленно произнес:

— Что. Ты. Делаешь?

Стив взглянул на него еще неодобрительнее и поинтересовался в ответ:

— А _ты_ что делаешь? Пытаешься скрыть свое прекрасное тело под слоями этих тряпок?

— Что, прости? — Себастьян раскрыл рот в удивлении. Но Стив, кажется, не шутил.

— Поверь мне, если кто и знает все достоинства твоего тела, изучая его в течение 70 лет, то это я. И я знаю, в чем ты будешь выглядеть идеально, и прости, но ни одна из этих вещей не поможет тебе в этом.

— Я… я и так отлично выгляжу, — Себастьян не мог поверить, что спорит сейчас о моде с парнем, который одет в совершенно обычную рубашку и стариковские брюки. И он сейчас говорил совершенно без всякой иронии.

Стив на его слова вскинул руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо. Думаю, придется работать с тем, что есть, — выдохнул Стив и еще раз тщательно оглядел разложенные на кровати вещи. — Те черные джинсы подойдут — чем больше они будут обтягивать твои ноги, тем лучше. — И его, кажется, совершенно не беспокоило, что он рассматривает Себастьяна, словно тот был просто копией Баки. Себастьян уже было хотел выдать что-то на подобии: _«вообще-то именно благодаря_ мне _Баки собственно и появился, спасибо большое»_ , но подумал, что разговор станет еще более странным, поэтому промолчал. Схватив нижнее белье и джинсы, которые выбрал Стив, он начал одеваться. И к черту скромность, к тому же Стив вряд ли увидел бы у него что-то, чего не было у Баки.

В конечном итоге Стив подобрал ему белую футболку — обычную футболку из довольно тонкого материала, которую Себастьян иногда надевал, отправляясь спать. На швах в некоторых местах уже даже виднелись дырки. В общем, для себя бы он такое не выбрал.

— Ты серьезно? — усомнившись, спросил Себастьян и еще раз взглянул на футболку.

Тяжело вздохнув, словно Себастьян в очередной раз усложнил ему жизнь, Стив закатил глаза и передал ему черную байкерскую куртку.

— И надень те ботинки, — добавил он, пока Себастьян натягивал на себя футболку, пытаясь не задумываться, насколько же по-идиотски он будет выглядеть во всем этом.

Маки обязательно что-нибудь скажет ему по поводу его сегодняшнего наряда. Это неизбежно.

Так Себастьян думал до тех пор, пока они вновь не оказались перед дверью номера Криса, и стоило только тому открыть дверь, как челюсть Криса от удивления оказалась в районе пола. Кажется, Стив сотворил с ним своего рода какую-то магию.

— Ты выглядишь… — Крис, похоже, немного потерял дар речи, — просто великолепно. В стиле Джеймса Дина. — И судя по тому, как Крис смущенно потирал затылок и слегка покраснел, Себастьян решил, что примет это за комплимент.

Крис был одет в синюю футболку с v-образным вырезом, куда Себастьян всеми силами пытался не пялиться. Пока Крис проводил для их двойников инструктаж, перед тем как им уйти на пресс-конференцию, Себ старался слишком сильно не пожирать его глазами, правда, старался.

— В шкафу лежит пачка презервативов, — расслышал Себастьян и попытался не задумываться о том, что Крис, оказывается, путешествует с презервативами. — И не забудь переодеться и засунуть Баки в ванную, если горничная придет, чтобы убраться в номере. Запомни, что ты — это _я,_ Крис, а не Стив.

Стив в ответ отсалютовал ему, словно говоря, что все понял, хотя Себастьян был практически убежден, что тот улыбнулся Крису с насмешливой издевкой. Очевидно, Капитан Америка оказался не только отличным консультантом в выборе одежды, но и занозой в заднице. Оставив своих «совсем незловредных» двойников в номере, они с Крисом направились по коридору в сторону лифта.

— Скажи, что все будет хорошо, — прошептал Крис, когда они вместе вступили в пустой лифт, — и еще, что они не станут трахаться на моей кровати.

Себастьян возвел глаза к потолку и постарался не представлять, как бы эта сцена выглядела:

— Эээ…

— Отлично, мне уже стало легче. Вот ведь… успокоил, — буркнул Крис, больше для самого себя, — Черт, а из нас получилась горячая парочка.

В этот момент двери лифта разъехались, и они с Крисом оказались на этаже конференц-центра. Себастьяну пришло заставить себя не задумываться о том, что Крис считает их горячей парочкой, потому что без пары чашек кофе он был к этому просто не готов. Скорее без _пары_ _десятков чашек кофе._

Крис сейчас, кажется, не употреблял кофеин или… чего-то еще, Себастьян не мог сказать с уверенностью, но лично он, наверное, уже умер бы, если бы попытался отказаться от кофе. Поэтому он в одиночку поспешил к кофейному автомату.

И, конечно же, именно там Маки его и нашел.

— Сибас! — услышал Себастьян его голос за спиной, — уже заправляешься кофе?

Себастьян покрепче сжал картонный стаканчик в руке, потому что все это время он был погружен в мысли о том, что Крис думает о них, и пальцы до сих пор немного тряслись от возбуждения. В общем, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ты прилетел вчера вечером? — спросил Себастьян, повернувшись к нему, пытаясь вести себя как можно естественнее.

Маки явно что-то заподозрил, кинув на него странный взгляд. И почему он такой проницательный и словно видел Себастьяна насквозь?

— Ага. Я, кстати написал тебе, — произнес Маки. — Не видел тебя в спортзале этим утром.

Себастьян был совершенно не готов объяснять, почему он сегодня не пошел в спортзал вместе с Маки, как делал каждый раз, чтобы сбросить лишнюю энергию, перед тем как у них проходила очередная пресс-конференция. Он чувствовал себя словно на иголках, жутко нервничая — конечно, не так, как Крис, но все же — и понимая, что вокруг этих фильмов крутятся не шуточные деньги, нужно было столько запомнить, постоянно держать в голове множество правил о том, о чем говорить можно, а о чем нельзя. Именно поэтому ему и нужны были эти походы в спортзал по утрам.

Но по очевидным причинам, этим утром он остался в номере и вместе с Крисом разбирался со всей этой суматохой с их двойниками.

— Эмммм… — протянул Себастьян. В голове не было ни одной идеи, которую можно было использовать в качестве предлога, а правду Маки он сказать не мог.

_Никому не мог._

Маки понятливо кивнул и с одобрением посмотрел на него.

— Наконец-то переспали, как я погляжу, — усмехнулся он, а Себастьян тем временем взглянул на Криса, над чем-то смеющегося со Скарлетт, и почувствовал, что сперва покраснел и тут же побледнел. Маки и раньше подшучивал над ним и на что-то намекал, но никогда говорил что-то такое напрямую. Себ же никак себя не выдал, так ведь?!

Маки, должно быть, заметил панику на его лице, потому как легко рассмеялся, как будто увидел что-то невероятно смешное.

— Не беспокойся, мужик. Уверен, что у вас с этим все в порядке.

Что было совершеннейшей неправдой. Абсолютно. Потому что между ними ничего не было.

Но Себастьян лишь промолчал, позволяя Маки и дальше шутить над ним, пока они приближались к комнате, где будет происходить их сегодняшние интервью.

На мгновение обернувшись посмотреть на Криса, Себастьян заметил, что тот все еще стоит рядом со Скарлетт, но уже не разговаривает с ней. Он смотрит прямо на Себастьяна.

Он кивнул ему один раз, и его взгляд стал таким… Себастьян еще не видел его. Сердце выбивало сумасшедший ритм, даже когда они с Маки уже разместились на стульях, стоящих буквально в паре сантиметров друг от друга, и Себастьян вдруг заволновался, что Энтони сможет расслышать этот стук.

— Я все понимаю, — продолжил Маки, как будто их разговор еще не был закончен, — вы оба невероятно горячие, и парочка из вас получилась просто взрывная.

В следующий момент в комнату вошла специалист по связям с прессой и бросила на Маки странный взгляд.

— О ком ты говоришь? — спросила она, хотя по ее лицу было ясно, что интересуется она лишь потому, что должна, а не из-за того, что ей, и правда, интересно узнать ответ. А ей и не стоит ничего знать.

Маки лишь пожал плечами и ответил:

— О Себе и его новом песике.

У Себастьяна не было никакого нового пса. Но ему вдруг стало страшно даже подумать, почему Маки считает их с его теоретическим псом отличной парой.

Однако после его слов специалист быстро потеряла интерес к их разговору, но только Бог знает, что она наплетет сегодня вечером своим коллегам за стаканчиком чего-нибудь горячительного о нем. Скорее всего, что ему нравится зоофилия.

Самое главное, что она не знает и никому не расскажет о том, что ему привиделись Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, которые, он практически на 100% был уверен, наверняка сейчас трахалются в номере Криса.

Все лучше, чем правда.

— Чувак, ты, блять, весь вспотел, — пожаловался Маки, когда они отдыхали между первым и вторым интервью. — Что с тобой происходит?

Себастьян по понятным причинам не мог объяснить ему, из-за чего он нервничает, поэтому, вместо этого просто снял куртку, и Маки тут же заинтересовано придвинулся ближе к нему и спросил:

— Это что… у тебя на футболке _дыры_ , Сибас?

И в этот момент Себастьян, правда, всей душой возненавидел Капитана Америка. Всей своей душой.

— Я, эм… это долгая история, — пробормотал в ответ Себастьян, прекрасно осознавая, что спасен только на время, и заметил, как в комнату вошел следующий интервьюер.

Маки бросил на него взгляд, обещающий, что тому так или иначе сегодня придется выложить ему все до последней детали.

Скрывать — бесполезно, а время лишь отсрочит неизбежное.

Отлично. Себастьян сочинит какую-нибудь историю, и эта будет намного лучше той, что на самом деле имела место быть.

\-----

Наступило время обеда, и они с Маки направились в комнату отдыха, подальше от ненасытных журналистов, где Себастьян заметил Крис, который, стоило только ему зайти внутрь, начал внимательно за ним наблюдать. Поэтому он со всей уверенностью отправился вновь наполнить свой стакан с кофе, хотя его уже порядком трясло от избытка кофеина в организме. Крис прокурсировал в его сторону, остановившись рядом, исследуя имеющуюся у них коллекцию травяного чая, хотя Себастьян еще никогда не видел, чтобы тот вообще пил чай, и, если быть честным, чтобы поговорить, им не нужен был предлог. Они — коллеги. Они — друзья. И они могут просто подойти друг к другу и поговорить.

Но вот о чем они говорят — это уже другая история.

— Думаешь, стоит сходить и проверить как они там? — спросил Крис шепотом.

— Если тебе еще не звонили, чтобы сообщить, что в твоем номере происходит что-то непотребное, думаю, стоит оставить их в покое, — медленно ответил Себастьян, — ты действительно хочешь заявиться туда без предупреждения?

Крис скорчил лицо в отвращении:

— Ты прав, — кивнул он, но тут его выражение лица стало каким-то потерянным, — мне придется взять другой номер, так ведь?

Себастьян даже не успел подумать о том, что сказал в следующий момент. Он просто сказал, без всякой задней мысли:

— Ты всегда можешь поспать у меня.

Крис слегка покраснел, и если в глазах читался хищный огонек, то на лице отразилось легкое смущение. Себастьян так и чувствовал, что, как в старых мультфильмах, его колотящееся, словно сумасшедшее, сердце сквозь тонкую футболку видно Крису, как на ладони.

— Может, сначала угостишь меня ужином, Стэн? — то ли в шутку, то ли совершенно серьезно спросил Крис.

Себастьян уже не помнил, когда последний раз приглашал кого-то на свидание. Тем более мужчину, которого он уже давно желал, а ведь он еще не чувствовал ни к кому и толики того, что испытывал к Крису.

Он просто встречался с этим человеком или же не встречался, если осознавал, что ничего стоящего между ними не выйдет. Он никогда еще не пытался подавить свои чувства к кому-либо, которые так никуда и не делись в течение нескольких лет. Поэтому произнести следующую фразу было невероятно сложно, но ему удалось сделать это, даже ни разу не запнувшись. _«Отличная работа, Себастьян»_ , — подумал он про себя.

— Можем начать и с этого.

— Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание? — улыбнулся Крис.

Себастьян слегка кивнул. Они зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы отступать. Он мог бы свести все в шутку, но никогда не узнал бы, взаимны ли его чувства. А то, как Крис сейчас на него смотрит, заставляло его надеяться, что это все-таки так.

— Ну, хорошо. Тогда ужин, а потом, если все пройдет нормально, то можешь отвести меня в свою скромную обитель.

У Себастьяна внезапно вспотели ладошки. Они с Крисом стояли рядом с автоматом с горячими напитками уже примерно 5 минут, он сам уже давно наполнил свой стакан кофе, и все в комнате прекрасно знали, что Крис ни за что не станет брать себе травяной чай. Все, скорее всего, наверняка отлично понимали, что они сейчас флиртуют, словно подростки.

— Ну, она довольна скромная, — поддразнил он, посмотрев Крису в глаза, которые показались ему еще более яркими.

— Там же есть кровать?

Все, на что хватило фантазии Себастьяна, так это на совершенно стандартное _«да»._

— Тогда я в деле, — Крис засунул руки в карманы и побрел прочь, оставляя Себастьяна в одиночестве, уставившегося на кофе-машину, прежде чем он наконец-то решил взять себе что-нибудь перекусить.

Между двумя следующими интервью Себастьян упросил организаторов позволить ему взять перерыв, чтобы сходить в туалет, но в действительности он вызвал консьержа, прося помочь ему организовать их с Крисом сегодняшний ужин.

Позднее, он проверил свой телефон и получил электронное письмо о резервации столика в ресторане на этот вечер и сообщение о машине, которая отвезет их туда.

Если у них с Крисом Эвансом будет свидание, то он собирался сделать это как полагается.

— Чем занят сегодня вечером? — поинтересовался Маки, потому что, видимо, у него срабатывал какой-то радар, когда дело касалось Себастьяна с Крисом.

Себастьян сдержал тяжкий вздох и попытался выглядеть как можно невиннее и вести себя как обычно.

— Наверно просто поужинаю в номере, — ответил он, и это была не совсем ложь. Он поужинает, а затем, возможно, вполне вероятно, если Себастьяну очень повезет, то Крис останется у него на ночь. Даже если просто ради того, чтобы поспать с ним на его кровати. Или, по крайней мере, так Себастьян уверял себя.

Потому что если он станет надеяться на что-то большее, то у него случиться маленький внутренний кризис, а так он никуда не продвинется.

Маки просто взглянул на него и произнес:

— Ага, как бы ни так. Ты, — продолжил он, — сейчас же напишешь Крису, что хочешь пригласить его на ужин, а уж там ты расскажешь ему, что хочешь с ним дом с белым заборчиком, а в будущем стать его мужем и вместе удочерить или усыновить парочку детишек, потому что у меня уже нет сил смотреть, как вы двое страдаете друг по другу, словно два идиота.

Себастьян не знал, что сказать, и раскрыл рот, но тут же его закрыл.

— Я серьезно, Сибас. Хватит шуток.

— Ну, да, эм… — Себастьян честно не знал, что сказать. — Я как раз пытаюсь это устроить, — наконец, произнес он, — Правда, пытаюсь.

Маки бросил на него сомневающийся взгляд.

— Ты серьезно?

Себастьян сперва нахмурился.

— Вообще-то как раз сегодня, — признался он, — я устраиваю нам ужин.

— И ты даже не собирался рассказать мне? — Себастьян понимал, что Маки специально преувеличивает свое негодование, но все же разглядел в глубине его глаз обиду, — Что, серьезно?

— Все… у нас может ничего не получится. Этот ужин может оказаться ужаснейшей идеей. Сегодняшняя ночь может оказаться единственной и последней. Не знаю, но я не хочу сглазить…

Маки заметно смягчился.

— Если ничего не выйдет, то можешь ничего мне не рассказывать, если только не захочешь. Я давить не буду.

— Хорошо, — Себастьян посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Ему не нужно было упоминать, что встречаться с Крисом — рисковое занятие, если говорить об их карьерах и той серьезной компании, с которой у них подписаны контракты. Если их эксперимент с отношениями провалиться, то под угрозой окажется их химия, очевидная для всех и каждого, кто когда-либо наблюдал за ними на экране, а затем появиться неловкость на съемках и пресс-турах. Если же все получится, то… ну, Себастьян пока был не готов признать, что это возможно даже в ближайшем будущем. Ему было страшно, именно поэтому он никогда не рисковал пересекать эту последнюю черту. Он едва ли когда-либо думал об этом, а сегодня вечером они идут на свидание, это наконец-то происходит, а у Себастьяна в горле стоит ком, а руки ужасно потеют.

— Это будет грандиозно, — произнес Маки с усмешкой, — и если честно, то я вроде как даже рад, что живу не на вашем этаже.

Себастьян с неодобрением фыркнул в ответ.

— Кто сказал, что я какая-нибудь бесчестная девчонка, чтобы отдаваться парню на первом свидании?

Маки глядел на него с совершенно каменным лицом, а Себастьян лишь закатил глаза в ответ. Вот же, раскусил все-таки!

Может, с кем бы то ни было другим, он бы спать и не стал, но если говорить о Крисе Эвансе? Ему бы Себастьян точно отдался даже на первом свидании. Без лишних сомнений.

Последнее интервью, казалось, длилось бесконечно долго. Себастьян понимал, что на сегодняшних интервью он был чрезвычайно пассивен, позволяя Маки вытягивать все самому, и был уверен, что тот еще спросит с него за это. С лихвой.

Крис закончил с интервью первым и абсолютно точно праздно шатался около лифтов, дожидаясь Себастьяна. Заметив это, Маки взглянул на него, удивленно вскинув бровь, но, к счастью ничего не сказал.

Пока они втроем спускались на лифте вниз, Крис нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, и эта нервозность передалась Себастьяну.

— Будьте осторожны, детишки, — бросил Маки, когда вышел на своем этаже и подарил им знающую улыбку, прежде чем двери лифта за ним закрылись.

Крис удивленно взглянул на Себастьяна, но без какого-либо недовольства, и спросил:

— Ты рассказал ему?

И Себастьян не знал, стоит ли ему извинять за это или же нет.

— Мне пришлось, — все-таки признался он, — он не отставал, заставляя меня пригласить тебя на свидание.

Рассмеявшись, Крис навалился на поручень за спиной и усмехнулся.

— Я что, один не знал о твоих чувствах?

— Я сам не знал, что он в курсе, — запротестовал Себастьян.

— Очевидно, уже все знают, — ответил Крис, — Маки и, возможно, Скарлетт, если я правильно понял все эти ее подталкивания мне в бок. Даже наши гребанные герои, которых мы сыграли, знают.

— Думаю, будет справедливо сказать, что они узнали обо все первыми.

Двери лифта звонко раскрылись.

— Я постараюсь не думать об этом, когда мне, возможно, придется провести чистку своего номера после этих развратников, — произнес Крис кисло.

— Удачи тебе с этим, — усмехнулся Себастьян.

— Даже не думай оставлять меня с этими двумя! Клянусь Богом, Стэн, лучше не стоит! — Крис посмотрел на него скептическим взглядом.

— Нет, нет, я, конечно же, собирался… помочь, — Себастьян пока не понимал, в чем же будет заключаться эта помощь, — как смогу.

Они добрались до номера Себастьяна, и он вытащил из кармана ключ-карту. Крис же навалился на стену рядом, уже даже не стараясь притворяться, как будто просто по-дружески сопровождает Себастьяна в его номер.

— О, так ты поможешь мне кое с чем сегодня позднее вечером, да? — практически проурчал он в ухо Себастьяну. От удивления он уронил ключ-карту. Себ всегда забывал, каким упертым становился Крис, действуя целенаправленно, когда ему чего-то хотелось, а сейчас Крис, кажется, решил, что он хочет Себастьяна. Наконец-то. Взглянув Крису в глаза, сверкающие коварством, Себастьян с трудом заставился себя не прижать его к стене и не зацеловать, и плевать на последствия.

— Позднее вечером. Да, — ответил Себастьян, когда воздух между ними просто-таки заискрился от напряжения. Его слова были больше похожи не на обещание, а на клятву.

Он наблюдал, как Крис слушает его, как его кадык дернулся, когда тот тяжело сглотнул. Как его руки слегка тряслись, когда тот нагнулся, чтобы подобрать ключ-карту и передать ее Себастьяну.

— Машина заедет за нами в 7, — произнес Себастьян мягко. Между ними искрило так, что невооруженным глазом видно — после стольких лет флирта и постоянного сексуального напряжения, это было неизбежно, — но еще здесь присутствовал и некий груз ответственности. — А потом мы, наконец, могли бы и поговорить.

\-----

Крис определенно ожидал чего-то ужасного, когда открывал дверь в свой номер. Он даже постучал, прежде чем войти, чего никогда в жизни до этого не делал, по крайней мере, когда номер технически должен был принадлежать ему и только ему. Крис придвинулся к двери еще ближе и прижался к ней ухом, прислушавшись, однако внутри было удивительно тихо. Абсолютная тишина.

И это должно было успокоить его, но почему-то не успокоило.

Крис открыл дверь, проведя по слоту ключом-картой. Он не знал, что именно ожидал увидеть, но точно не это: Стив и Баки были полностью одеты. И спали. Они лежали на диване, обнявшись, крепко держась друг за друга — это был единственный способ уместиться вдвоем на таком маленьком диванчике. Кровать Криса видимо осталось нетронута, судя по тому, как все его вещи лежали там, где он в спешке оставил их этим утром.

Он мог бы разбудить их, но эти двое выглядели настолько умиротворенными, что Крис даже испытал небольшой приступ тоски.

Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым, просто будучи рядом с кем-то. Зайдя в ванную, и ударив по выключателю, он собирался залезть в душ, уже наполовину расстегнув рубашку, но замер.

Последний раз он чувствовал себя таким счастливым, и ему хотелось забраться под теплое одеяло и обнять кого-то, случился тогда, когда он находился рядом с Себастьяном на съемках «Зимнего Солдата». И ранее, когда Себастьян всеми силами пытался воодушевить его своими напутствиями во время премьеры первых Мстителей. И еще тысячу раз до этого.

И то, как Стив и Баки вжимались друг в друга, являясь друг для друга единственным лучом света в своей вселенной, напоминало Крису, как он сам всегда тянулся к Себастьяну, где бы он ни был и как бы себя не чувствовал — расстроенным ли, усталым ли, болеющим или взволнованным. А даже если у него все было прекрасно, и Крису хотелось просто посмеяться вместе с кем-нибудь. Он всегда искал Себастьяна. Каждый чертов раз.

Закончив раздеваться, он вступил под горячие струи воды, недоумевая, как он мог все это время не замечать, что в течение всех этих лет рядом был _тот самый_ , необходимый ему человек.

Хотя это не совсем правда. Он _замечал_ , но все понимая, он все же продолжал встречаться с другими женщинами и мужчинами, и даже тогда, когда его словно магнитом тянуло к Себастьяну, он до сих пор не мог соотнести это чувство привязанности и _необходимости_ быть постоянно рядом ним с чем-то неплатоническим. Не мог понять, что _влюблен_.

Крис не знал, либо это он такой тугодум, либо просто он не совсем понимал, что именно чувствует. В любом случае, он, правда, не мог поверить, что Себастьян был настолько терпелив, что все это время упорно ждал, когда Крис, наконец, соберется и включит мозги. Он — просто чертов везунчик, и теперь, когда планеты выстроились в правильном порядке, он точно _знал_ , что с настоящего момента все измениться к лучшему. Он обязательно об этом позаботиться.

Закончив с душем, он обернул полотенце вокруг талии и вышел в облаке пара в спальню. Шум воды, должно быть, разбудил двух засонь, потому что сейчас они сидели на диване, сонно моргая, но уже точно проснувшись.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Крис, подходя к своему чемодану, и без стыда сдернул с себя полотенце, потому что, во-первых, он знал, что фигура у него дай боже каждому, и во-вторых, понимал, что ничего нового никто из них там не увидит.

Стив неодобрительно что-то закудахтал (ну, конечно!), но Крис лишь проигнорировал его, решив, что вместо того, чтобы спорить с этим праведником (ха 3 раза!), полезнее будет одеться, и натянул на себя черные боксеры.

— Мне никто не звонил, поэтому я делаю вывод, что вы двое сегодня хорошо вели себя, — пробормотал Крис, рассеяно перебирая вещи, которые взял с собой в поездку.

— Конечно, мы хорошо себя вели, — преданно отозвался Стив.

— Мы даже твою постель не опорочили, — сказал Баки. Немного помолчал и добавил, — чего не скажешь о поле.

Крис взглянул на пачку презервативов, которую сам же оставил на комоде. Она все также была не распечатана. Эти двое, должно быть, поймали направление его взгляда и дружно преувеличенно закатили глаза.

— Не беспокойся, тебе их хватит, — произнес Стив, — они нам как бы и не нужны.

— Вы с Себастьяном собираетесь куда-то сегодня вечером, я прав? — с хитринкой спросил Баки, став выглядеть на секунду словно вылитый Себастьян, когда тот пытается поддразнить его, и у Криса никак не получалось сконцентрироваться на вещах в своем чемодане. Ему просто хотелось опрокинуть Себастьяна на диван, зацеловать и заобнимать, как еще никогда прежде, а затем и затрахать так, чтобы у них обоих сил двигаться не осталось.

— Да, собираемся, — признался Крис. А затем решился, к черту все! Какой смысл иметь пару своих собственных двойников, если нельзя хотя бы раз с ними посоветоваться. — Что, если Себастьяну наскучило ждать, пока я начну действовать? — спросил он, потому что, и правда, этого боялся. Может быть, Себастьян просто хочет мягко послать его на ужине? Может, все, что Себастьян чувствует — это лишь остатки того влечения, которое уже давно превратилось во что-то платоническое?

— Сегодня утром по нему как-то совсем не было видно, что ему наскучило ждать тебя, — ответил Стив.

— Я знаю, что ты начнешь грызть себя из-за того, что считаешь, будто потратил столько времени в ожидании впустую, что сделать решительный шаг заняло у тебя так много времени, — вмешался Баки, — но ты сделаешь это напрасно. Он же тоже никогда не делал никаких попыток, чтобы сделать этот шаг. И он знает об этом. Он тоже долгое время убеждал себя, что он чувствует то, чего не должен чувствовать. Примерно тоже, что и у тебя.

Стив кинул на него страдальческий взгляд:

— Откуда тебе знать, что он чувствует? Это же _меня_ он сыграл, не тебя!

— Стив, он чувствует вину в тех же случаях, что и ты, или я не прав? От кого-то ты ведь получил это качество, да, детка?

— Да, да, — проскрипел Крис, вновь уставившись на вещи в своем чемодане. У него была с собой лишь одна пара брюк, помимо джинс, и те оказались цвета хаки. Он скривился. В обычной ситуации ему было бы абсолютно плевать, во что он одет, но ему совсем не хотелось надевать брюки цвета хаки _на свое свидание с Себастьяном_.

С Себастьяном, который _всегда_ выглядит как с иголочки идеально в своих джинсах и обычной футболке, да так, что Крис иногда не может от него глаз оторвать.

— Ты — безнадежен, — выдохнул Стив, и Баки фыркнул, усмехнувшись в ответ, соглашаясь с ним.

— Был у меня один костюм, — вспомнил Крис, хотя и понимал, что двойники — не магические создания и не смогут наколдовать ему подходящую одежду. — Я надевал его на одну из последних премьер. И я действительно чувствовал себя прекрасно — каким меня всегда и считают люди.

За спиной послышались шаги, и стоило Крису обернуться, как перед ним оказался Баки. Его волосы выглядели безупречно, немного зализаны назад и отличались от того, как их обычно носит Себастьян — более взъерошенными и небрежно уложенными. Да и держал себя он немного по-другому. Осанка прямее. Мышцы крепче. И взгляд голубых глаз более сдержанный и не такой игривый.

Однако это никак не помешало Крису пожирать взглядом знакомую, пухлую нижнюю губу Баки и уплыть мыслями в страну фантазий.

Он думал, что сделал это незаметно, но судя по тому, как кокетливо Баки похлопал ресницами, от него явно не укрылись мысли Криса.

— Нравлюсь, да, малыш?

В горле резко пересохло. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Себастьян — тот человек, который ему нужен, но было что-то притягательно в этой его сексуальной версии. Баки был немного лукавым. Немного грубым. Тот же Себастьян, только без тормозов.

— Давай посмотрим, что мы сможем для тебя придумать, — произнес Баки, выгребая его вещи из чемодана и подбирая варианты.

Крис уселся на кровать, пытаясь пялиться на задницу Баки, выглядящую невероятно привлекательной в форменных брюках, не так уж очевидно. Переведя взгляд на Стива, он не удивился, заметив, что тот с таким же интересом рассматривает Баки пониже спины. В ответ он пожал плечами, на что Стив сделал то же самое, словно ни один из них просто не мог не посмотреть на такие великолепные формы, когда они у тебя _прямо перед носом_.

— Я знаю, что вы оба пялитесь, — сообщил Баки, хотя по голосу и не скажешь, что он так уж раздражен этим фактом, скорее польщен.

— А вид-то впечатляющий, — признался Стив.

Крис лишь скрестил руки на обнаженной груди и спросил:

— Почему ты так уверен в своих чувствах, если даже я еще до недавних пор и не подозревал о них?

— Может, ты просто не был готов признаться сам себе, что они у тебя есть? — вновь пожал плечами Стив, как еще недавно, — но я получил их от тебя. Я появился благодаря им.

Крис не знал, что ему ответить на это. Сложно было принять саму идею о том, что он передал все свои романтические чувства персонажу, которого сыграл, только из-за того, что не сумел сам с ними разобраться.

Сначала он не хотел спрашивать Стива, но почему-то подумал, что ему следует это сделать:

— Ты любишь его? — вопрос был наполнен такой искренностью и мольбой и прозвучал совсем не так, как он представлял у себя в голове.

Наверно ему должно было быть странно, смотреть в свои собственные глаза и видеть ту же искренность. Но нет, совсем нет.

— Да. Больше всего в жизни.

— Вы двое уже закончили? — прервал их Баки. Крис перевел взгляд в его сторону и увидел лежащие на кровати его самые темные вареные джинсы вместе с темно-зеленой рубашкой, которую он привез с собой, подумав, что к брюкам-хаки она подойдет идеально.

Он даже не попытался спорить, а просто переоделся в выбранные ему вещи, поправил волосы, всеми силами игнорируя одобряющий свист от парочки идиотов, стоящих за спиной, и спустился в холл без пяти минут семь. Себастьян может и спланировал их свидание, но и Крис хотел показать, что он мечтает о нем не меньше. И правда, чем больше он думал о том, что их свидание уже не за горами, тем сильнее чувства, которые он, казалось, уже давно похоронил, вырывались наружу.

Он постучался к Себастьяну в дверь. В животе покалывало он беспокойства, однако с того момента, как хозяин номера открыл перед ним дверь, он резко успокоился. Себастьян был одет примерно так же, как раньше: белую футболку сменила синяя, которая делала его глаза темнее, а оливковую кожу заставляла сиять. Он выглядел невероятно аппетитно, и Крис, внезапно уже не чувствуя себя таким взволнованным, уже не мог отрицать, что хочет его, и хочет чертовски сильно. Ему жутко хотелось толкнуть Себастьяна к двери и просто сожрать его!

Он наблюдал, как Себастьян медленно сглатывает, и подумал, что делать этого пока не стоит.

— Готов идти? — спросил он, и Крису удалось лишь беспомощно кивнуть в ответ. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз ходил на свидание, и не мог не думать о возможности того, что сегодня случится их первый поцелуй.

Себастьян находился у него все это время прямо под носом, и почему Крис только сейчас об этом подумал?

\----

Приехавшая за ними черная машина была довольно неприметной. Приоткрыв дверь, Крис секунду боролся с собой, думая, не лишним ли будет, если он осторожно придержит Себастьяна за спину, пока тот забирается внутрь, но все же решился и так и поступил.

Он уже совершенно не помнил какого это, когда рядом с тобой человек, который тебе нравится, и ты боишься сделать что-то лишнее или наоборот не сделать что-то необходимое. Он почувствовал знакомое теснение в груди от неуверенности в себе, прежде чем Себастьян повернулся к нему и солнечно улыбнулся. И вдруг дышать стало свободнее. Себастьян рядом. Это самое главное, а все остальное просто ерунда.

— Все же нормально, правда? — спросил Себастьян, — я мог бы вызвать нам такси, но… — он пожал плечами, внезапно показавшись невероятно милым. Хотя куда еще больше? — кто знает, кто нам попадется. — Крис понял его без лишних слов: ни один из них еще не делал публично никаких заявлений о своих, пока неначавшихся, отношениях, поэтому, несмотря на то, что они искренне надеялись, что люди отнесутся к ним с пониманием, никаких гарантий никто не давал.

— Нет, все отлично, — подтвердил Крис. Всегда было приятно, когда кто-то пытался его впечатлить.

Особенно тот, кем он так восхищался.

— Хорошо, — произнес Себастьян, расслабленно навалившись на кожаное сидение позади, — местечко, которое я для нас выбрал, находится недалеко отсюда, но зато нам не придется после беспокоиться о том, как попасть обратно в отель.

— Уже подумываешь о том, чтобы вернуться в номер? — с хитрой улыбкой поинтересовался Крис. — Так не терпится?

— Это же не я первым начал говорить о моей «скромной обители», — совершенно не раскаиваясь, улыбнулся ему Себастьян, — мне ужасно не хочется прерывать наш жаркий флирт, но как они? Уничтожили твой номер подчистую? — спросил он, скривившись.

Крис был бесконечно удивлен: эта гримаса предназначалась не ему, а самому Себастьяну, который, кажется, решил, что ведет себя как глупый идиот, и может, так и было, однако он был _его_ глупым идиотом, и Крис не мог не признать, что это было до невозможности мило.

— Удивительно, но они вели себя вполне примерно, — признался Крис, — оказалось, что они немного одержимы мои гардеробом, но все же, они, похоже, ограничились лишь диваном и полом.

Машина плавно остановилась у тротуара, а Себастьян моргнул сначала один раз, тут же моргнув еще пару раз, как будто внезапно представил что-то, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Крис же в свою очередь не запоминал — _совсем нет!_ — все те детали, рассказанные их двойниками на будущее, чтобы когда-нибудь попробовать их с Себастьяном. Ведь если так предположить, то у них будет полно времени, чтобы изучить кинки, которые нравятся им обоим. Например, секс не-на-кровати.

Водитель открыл для них дверь, и Крис почувствовал тень прикосновения руки Себастьяна на своей спине, когда они выбирались из машины. Идя в сторону ресторана, Крис покачивал своей рукой в воздухе немного сильнее, чем требовалось, и если он и касался тем самым ладони Себастьяна, ну что ж, никто же не знал об этом, кроме них двоих. И судя по тому, как светился улыбкой Себастьян, он, похоже, абсолютно не возражал против этого.

Хостес проводила их в отдельную кабинку, так и сверкающую хрусталем и золотым свечением от свечей. Обстановка была угрожающе романтической, и Крис уже начал жалеть, что не одел свои брюки-хаки.

Но тут Себастьян собирался сесть за стол и случайно чуть не столкнул приборы со стола, мгновенно скорчив рожицу, явно стыдясь собственной неуклюжести. Крис рассмеялся и сел на свое место.

— Ты милый, — сказал он Себастьяну, который до сих пор сидел, скривившись, недовольный собой. Даже для актера он обладал впечатляющей своим размахом экспрессивностью, и Крис понял, что еще никогда не говорил ему этого.

— Я не очень хорош во всем этом, — признался Себастьян заговорщицким голосом, слегка покраснев, — я, скорее всего, использую неправильную вилку или закажу неподходящее к блюдам вино.

— Я на 73% уверен, что меня вполне можно назвать классическим парнем, завсегдатаем вечеринок в каком-нибудь братстве, — ответил Крис, удивившись словам Себастьяна, — думаю, я, скорее всего, закажу для себя кружку пива, и все будет отлично.

— Точно, — произнес Себастьян, глубоко вдохнув, — возможно это…

— Возможно, это нам и нужно было сделать, причем уже давным-давно? — закончил Крис за Себастьяна, имея в виду их свидание.

— Я хотел сказать, что, возможно, я выбрал неправильное место для сегодняшнего вечера, но если ты об этом, то я только за.

Крис решительно покачал головой.

— Я чертовски впечатлен, Себ. А люди обычно даже не пытаются впечатлить меня, купив упаковку пива и несколько стейков, думая, что и этого хватит. И… мне приятно, что ты решил удивить меня. Даже больше чем приятно, если говорить начистоту.

— Ты намного больше, чем классический парень из братства, — ответил Себастьян со всей уверенностью.

Затем к ним подошел официант, и они заказали напитки: Себастьян попросил порекомендовать ему красное вино, а Крис спросил, какое разливное пиво у них есть и выбрал кружечку из местной пивоварни. Когда они получили напитки, Крис настоял на том, что произнесет тост.

— За наше счастливое будущее, — сказал он с воодушевлением, хотя знал, что на его лице сейчас совершенно серьезное выражение, а взгляд явно показывает насколько он без ума от этого парня, но смотрел он так на Себа уже наверняка не впервые. Крису ужасно хотелось верить, что на лице Себастьяна отражались те же чувства, что и у него, и пока они заказывали себе ужин, то оба просто пялились друг на друга, словно два влюбленных идиота.

— Ты мог взять себе стейк, — произнес Себастьян, покачивая в руке бокал с вином, когда официант отошел от их столика. — Я не стану осуждать, обещаю.

— Зачем? — Крис пару раз заигрывающе поморгал своими длиннющими ресницами. По мере того, как проходил их ужин, он осознал, что заигрывать с Себастьяном не так уж и сложно. К тому же уже привычно и совсем не ново. Ведь он уже делал это практически каждый день. Просто теперь он понимал, что этот флирт значит для них, и надеялся, что с настоящего момента ничего не измениться ни сегодня ночью, ни завтра, ни через месяц или через год. — Что, хочешь попробовать кусочек моего мяса?

Себастьян подавился вином, которое пил в тот момент, а Крис улыбнулся совершенно без всякого раскаяния.

— Я знаю, что мог бы заказать стейк, — добавил Крис, — знаю. Но сегодня мне почему-то захотелось отведать палтуса.

— Так ты не пытаешься впечатлить меня? — спросил Себастьян кокетливо. Он выглядел таким красивым сейчас, глаза блестели бирюзой, а губы стали насыщенно красными от вина, и каждый раз смотря на него, Крис чувствовал, как адреналин вплескивается в кровь, достигая как сердца, так и члена. Было тяжко просто сидеть здесь и смеяться, когда хотелось просто, наконец, наклониться к нему и поцеловать.

— Вообще-то, — начал размышлять Крис, чтобы отвлечься, — мне кажется, что с самого первого дня нашего знакомства я пытался рассмешить тебя. Помню, ты появился на читке сценария и, как я подозреваю, так переживал, что твои губы дрожали от нервов, и мне захотелось рассмешить тебя. Что я и сделал.

Себастьян слушал, навалившись на спинку стула, наблюдая за Крисом с удивлением.

— Ты знаешь, что по большей части они и взяли меня, благодаря этому?

— Благодаря тому, что я тебя рассмешил? — так странно, что иногда судьба человека может зависеть от мельчайших деталей. Казалось бы, что здесь особенного, но то, как дрожащие от нервов губы Себастьяна задели что-то в его сердце, оказалось таким значимым. Он помнил, как сам нервничал во время каждого своего прослушивания, и, увидев это, вдруг почувствовал их родство. Многие актеры не хотят показывать, что прослушивания заставляют их волноваться, словно это ерунда, но Крис знал правду и решил подбодрить парня с прекрасной улыбкой и невероятными глазами.

— Благодаря тому, что мы наслаждались нашей читкой и веселились, вместе смеясь.

Крис не помнил, как они смеялись, однако Крис отлично помнил практически каждую деталь той их встречи, которая произошла много лет назад. И это само по себе должно было подсказать ему, что Себастьян очень важен ему.

— Я хотел бы кое в чем признаться, — проворковал Себастьян через стол, и его глаза заблестели каким-то завораживающим темно-серым цветом, — меня трясло не из-за того, что я нервничал. Меня трясло из-за того, что ты был таким чертовски сексуальным, и я думал о том, как бы мне хотелось прикоснуться к тебе и отсосать прямо там.

Встретившись с Себастьяном взглядами, Крис внезапно осознал, что в помещении стало на 10 градусов жарче.

— И я мечтаю сделать это по сей день, — закончил свое признание Себастьян совершенно обычным тоном.

— Вау, — все, что удалось выдать Крису.

— Хотя должен признать, ты был очарователен.

— Ты серьезно? — пораженно воскликнул Крис.

— У меня вдруг появилась невероятно четкая и живая картинка, как я встаю перед тобой на колени и отсасываю тебе. Уходя в тот день с читки сценария, я, правда, понимал, что показал Баки с каким-то слишком откровенным гомоэротическим подтекстом, и подумал, что черта с два они возьмут меня на эту роль.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то позволь мне убедить тебя, что я готов предоставить тебе полный доступ к своему телу, чтобы ты сделал все, что тебе захочется. Сегодня ночью, — Крис знал, что произнес все это низким и насыщенным похотью голосом, но как он мог отреагировать по-другому, когда описанная Себастьяном картинка застряла в его голове, срывая все тормоза.

Официант, появившийся у их столика, выбрал самый неподходящий, а может быть, и самый лучший момент, учитывая, что Крис просто обязан был остаться сидеть на своем стуле, а не рвануть вперед к губам Себастьяна, который лишь пожал плечами, словно говоря _«ну что ж поделать»,_ в то время как его глаза сверкали каким-то запретным довольством. Как будто он понимал, через что сейчас проходит Крис, всеми силами сдерживая себя, потому что чувствовал то же самое.

Крис заказал себе еще пива. Если он не может поцеловать Себастьяна, то ему явно понадобиться еще больше алкоголя.

Официант ушел, а Крис попытался свести их разговор к светской беседе, ведь если бы сексуальное напряжение между ними продолжило нарастать, то они никак не высидели бы этот ужин. Поэтому Крис решил расспросить Себастьяна о ролях, которые ему предложили, и пока они разговаривали, напоминал себе, какое же сокровище в лице Себастьяна ему удалось заполучить.

А ведь он, и правда, заполучил человека, к кому его до безумия влекло, чье прекрасное тело и лицо заставляли его хотеть упасть пред ним и просить разрешения прикоснуться; он заполучил человека, в котором также сочетался ум, чувство юмора и разные противоречия, которые жутко ему шли. Он заполучил парня, который не воспринимал себя слишком серьезно, что было редкостью в Голливудских кругах.

— Я кретин, — внезапно произнес он, — я просто гребанный кретин.

Себастьян поднял взгляд от своего салата, смотря на него с замешательством.

— Совершенно точно нет, — сказал он в ответ.

— Именно кретин, — продолжил настаивать Крис, — я… я сходил по тебе с ума. И даже ничего не замечал! Насколько нужно быть сбрендившим, чтобы не понять этого? Ты, правда, хочешь встречаться с кем-то, кто в эмоциональном плане настолько тугодум?

Выражение лица Себастьяна смягчилось, и теперь на нем читалась невыносимая нежность.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы и это обсудили, да?

— Не будем же вы весь вечер вспоминать историю о том времени, когда мы с тобой впервые познакомились, — ответил Крис, делая небольшой глоток пива и пытаясь не дать зарождающемуся чувству тревоги захватить его полностью.

— Ты прав, — легко согласился Себастьян, — мы знаем друг друга уже 7 лет. Конечно, у нас накопилось множество совершенно разных историй. Случалось, что ты жутко меня бесил, и иногда мне ужасно хотелось врезать тебе по твоей прекрасной мордашке.

Крис выдал что-то похожее на смех и всхлип одновременно. Даже когда они проходили через не самые радужные моменты в жизни, Себастьян всегда оставался идеальным.

— Я тоже не позволял себе думать, что у нас может что-то получиться, — продолжил Себастьян, — могу сказать, что не единожды пытался намекнуть тебе как-то, но ты не понимал моих намеков. Потому что это и намеками-то назвать трудно, я просто ужасно боялся. — Он отпил из своего бокала и намеренно опустил его на стол, не отрывая взгляда от Криса. — Поэтому, если ты и кретин, то и я тоже. И мы можем быть кретинами вместе.

Все волнение, которое он еще минуту назад ощущал, исчезло без остатка с такой легкостью, какой Крис еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал. Он едва ли мог в это поверить.

— Можно… можно я подойду к тебе. Ты слишком далеко от меня.

Себастьян слегка покраснел, как будто не мог до конца поверить, что Крис действительно хочет быть к нему как можно ближе, и это Крис собирался исправить как можно быстрее. Поднявшись со стула, он уже через секунду оказался рядом с Себастьяном и осторожно потянул его за руку, вынуждая встать. Они стояли настолько близко друг к другу, что практически касались носами. Крис чувствовал, как пальцы подрагивают от волнения, когда он притянул Себастьяна к себя за бедра. Их будущий поцелуй был не только их первым поцелуем — казалось, что он станет еще и самым запоминающимся мгновением в жизни Криса.

— А сейчас я тебя поцелую, — прошептал он, и Себастьян прикрыл глаза в предвкушении. На расстоянии он казался завораживающе прекрасным, но стоило приблизиться вплотную, как Крис осознал, что тот был просто произведением искусства, и ему нестерпимо захотелось прямо сейчас начать боготворить каждую частичку его тела и души.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Себастьян. Вполне возможно, что этот момент был таким же важным для Себастьяна, как и для Криса. Он, по крайней мере, надеялся на это.

Крис преодолел разделяющие их пару миллиметров и мягко коснулся губ Себастьяна своими. Он ощутил значимость этого мгновения еще прежде, чем произошел этот поцелуй, но после первого, неуверенного касания, казалось, что жизнь Криса разделилась на «до Себастьяна» и «после их с Себастьяном поцелуя».

И самое главное, что теперь Крис мог целовать его снова и снова.

Себастьян рванул в поцелуй первым, скользнув руками Крису на плечи, а затем еще выше, наклоняя голову в поисках идеального угла, и в результате поцелуй просто-таки вышиб почву у Криса из-под ног, не оставив в голове ни единой мысли. Он и не заметил, как его руки поползли к талии Себастьяна, пробегая пальцами по его спине и, ух ты — даже через рубашку его кожа казалась чертовки горячей. Крис тяжело задышал, когда Себастьян слегка отстранился, тоже пытаясь вернуть дыхание.

Себастьян улыбался — практически сиял, наполненной счастьем улыбкой, и Крис не мог поверить, что ее причиной был именно он. Ему хотелось купаться в лучах этой улыбки, ему хотелось впитать в себя эту улыбку. Поэтому было вполне логичным вновь поцеловать Себастьяна. Углубить поцелуй и полностью ему отдаться, потому что сдерживаться больше не было сил. Себастьян послушно открылся ему, и Крис почувствовал вкус малины на языке и отголосок красного вина, которое Себастьян недавно пил. С губ Себастьяна сорвался судорожный стон, и Крис ощутил, что тот сильнее сцепился пальцами ему в кожу, и подумал, что если они не отстраняться друг от друга в течение следующих 5 секунд, то он, скорее всего, испортит их свидание, утащив Себастьяна как можно быстрее обратно в отель.

И тот словно осознал то же самое, потому что спустя мгновение отодвинулся, разрывая их поцелуй.

Крис слышал, как судорожно тот дышит на контрасте с тишиной, установившейся в комнате.

Себастьяна рухнул обратно на свой стул, услышав приближающиеся шаги официанта. Крис последовал его примеру.

Криса больше не интересовала еда, но официант как раз принес им основные блюда. На секунду он порадовался, что это значит, что их ужин скоро подойдет к концу, и он сможет затащить Себастьяна назад в отель.

И вдруг его осенило: как бы он ни желал приблизить этот момент, он ждал его уже 7 лет, и может подождать еще немного — он не хотел упускать возможность провести это время с Себастьяном здесь в ресторане и насладиться каждой последующей минутой рядом с ним. Себастьян сидел напротив, разрезая свой стейк, и смотрел на Криса, как по уши влюбленный мужчина, и Крис знал, что в его взгляде читается то же самое чувство. За столом между ними установилось еще большее напряжение, потому что они оба знали, как этот вечер закончится, но все же продолжали расслабленно болтать и подшучивать друг на другом так же, как и всегда, и единственным изменением, которое произошло в их отношениях, стало лишь то, что сейчас они, наконец, знали, что их чувства взаимны.

Хотя, кажется, им _обоим_ не терпелось продолжить вечер в отеле, потому что когда официант оставил на столе перед ними меню с десертами, Себастьян проигнорировал его, вместо этого попросив счет. Крис улыбнулся и, не чувствуя ни капли застенчивости или стыда, спросил, стоило только официанту скрыться за дверью с кредиткой Себастьяна:

— Так не терпится?

Себастьян пару раз скромно моргнул, а затем бросил на него невероятно похотливый взгляд из-под своих чрезвычайно длинных ресниц. Сердце Криса на секунду замерло.

— Проклятье, какой же ты сексуальный, — выдохнул он, облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, — словно ангел и демон в одном лице.

Ухмыляясь, Себастьян навалился на спинку стула.

— Не понимаю, о чем это ты говоришь, — он на мгновение замолчал, затем добавив, — но если бы я был тем, кем ты меня сейчас назвал, то сказал бы, что я — просто идиот, который ждал так долго, чтобы, наконец, тебя соблазнить. Это оказалось чертовски легко.

— Ты вообще осознаешь, насколько сексуален? — не мог не спросить Крис, — не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что сделать это будет сложно? Ты же просто чистый соблазн.

Взгляд Себастьяна стал темнее и порочнее, и в штанах Криса стало подозрительно тесно. Он тут же подумал, удастся ли ему уговорить Себастьяна превратиться в обольстительного дьявола прямо здесь и сейчас, и вопрос практически сорвался с его губ, как вернулся официант.

Вся дерзость и порочность Себастьяна мгновенно слетели с его лица, и он вновь стал сама доброта и невинность, посмотрев на официанта и поблагодарив его за отличный сервис.

У Криса внезапно закружилась голова. Стоило лишь официанту закрыть за собой дверь, как Крис в то же мгновение уже оказался на ногах, и в этот раз, схватив Себастьяна за запястье и потянув за собой, он прекрасно осознавал, что далеко не нежен, как пару минут назад.

— Ну, все, хватит, — практически прорычал он, удивляя самого себя, настолько грубым стал его голос. Он не был уверен, специально ли Себастьян испытывает его самоконтроль, но внезапно понял, что это и не важно. Вне зависимости так ли это, это его поведение чертовски заводило.

Себастьян лишь удивленно вскинул бровь, послушно следуя за Крисом в ожидающую их машину.

Забравшись на заднее сидение и удостоверившись, что панель, закрывающая их от водителя, поднята, Крис повернулся к Себастьяну и спросил, практически шипя:

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что? — недоумевающе поинтересовался Себастьян, поудобнее устроившись на кожаном сидении с самодовольной улыбкой на губах.

— _Это_! — потребовал Крис, как будто это все объясняло.

В ответ Себастьян потянулся к нему рукой, опуская ее Крису на колено, и успокаивающе погладил. Однако начавшаяся совершенно невинно ласка превратилась во что-то совсем противоположное, когда его ладонь пробралась к бедру Криса. Ожидая продолжения, член в его штанах уже пульсировал, давя на ширинку джинс, и Крис искренне надеялся, что Себастьян знает, к чему приведут его поддразнивания.

— Ты об этом? — спросил Себастьян как можно более расслабленно.

— _Об этом_ и еще о том, как ты смотришь… — Крис не мог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы описать его взгляд. Не судите его строго, он обычный бостонский парень. Он считал, что в нем самом нет такой чрезвычайно утонченной сексуальность. А вот Себастьян выглядел и слишком распутным, и совершенно недоступным одновременно, и Крис только сейчас понял, насколько это его возбуждает.

А может, Крису все это привиделось, и Себастьян — и это просто Себастьян. Но Крис в любом случаем просто, блять, обожал его.

— Думаю, все это пробудил во мне _ты_ , — признался Себастьян своим чертовски сексуальным голосом. Дымчато-серые глаза казались еще более глубокими в приглушенном свете машины.

— Как бы то ни было, — пробормотал в ответ Крис, — не смей сдерживать это в себе!

Машина плавно остановилась у отеля, за окном было уже довольно темно, и, несмотря на то, что в любой момент по улице мог пройти кто угодно, Крис все же решительно потянул Себастьяна за руку, когда они вылезли с заднего сидения. Себастьян взглянул на их переплетенные пальцы и улыбнулся. Крис отпустил его ладонь лишь тогда, когда они добрались до лобби и лифтов. Он еще не настолько сбрендил, чтобы рисковать и позже выслушивать лекцию своего PR-менеджера о возможном скандале из-за его бездумных действий на публике, когда он, _наконец,_ может затащить Себастьяна себе в постель. Они подумают над этим вопросом как-нибудь в следующий раз, а пока он хочет просто побыть с Себастьяном наедине. Вместе они со всем обязательно справятся.

— Может, нам стоит сначала проверить как дела у тех двоих в твоем номере? — спросил Себастьян, пока они поднимались на свой этаж. Его ладонь вновь лежала в ладони Криса, и от одного этого, казалось бы, простого прикосновения, он уже чувствовал себя окрыленным.

Услышав его вопрос, Крис взглянул на Себастьяна.

— И дать им испортить наш момент? Черта с два! Проверим как они… позже.

— Ну, ну, позже. Кажется, кто-то уже с ума сходит от нетерпения… — Себастьян развлекался, поддразнивая его, изогнув губы в порочной улыбке. _«Так и есть»,_ — подумал про себя Крис, и рассмеялся, откинув назад голову.

— Как будто ты не этого добивался, соблазняя меня после того, как мы поцеловались.

— Возможно, еще раньше этого, — признался Себастьян, доставая ключ-карту от своего номера. Проведя ею по замку, он распахнул перед Крисом дверь, — добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель!

\---

Закрыв за собой дверь, Себастьян рефлекторно навалился на нее спиной. Да, он готов был признать, что бесстыдно флиртовал с Крисом весь этот вечер, и, похоже, добился своего, судя по тому, каким возбужденным выглядел Крис, сверкая румянцем на щеках, и тому, как он не отрывал голодный взгляд от Себастьяна, словно едва сдерживая себя. Но и сам он чертовски завелся в процессе, во рту было до ужаса сухо, и каждая клетка его тела желала как можно скорее почувствовать на себе прикосновения Криса.

— Я так давно этого хотел, — признался Себастьян с легкой улыбкой, пока Крис не отрывал от него глаз. Они, наконец, остались наедине, впервые после их сегодняшней утренней встречи. Он был практически спокоен сейчас, но все же волнительно было стоять здесь перед Крисом и чувствовать его соблазнительный взгляд, заставляющий каждый нерв в его теле покалывать в предвкушении.

Крис сделал пару шагов, подходя к нему вплотную, и положил свою ладонь ему за шею, поглаживая кончиками пальцев волосы на затылке. Он выглядел невероятно серьезным, наконец, признавшись:

— Я тоже, — и наклонился, целуя.

Крис целовал уверенно, словно желая, чтобы Себастьян окончательно потерял рассудок.

Вторая его рука перекочевала Себастьяну под куртку и теперь сжимала его талию, обжигая теплом через рубашку.

Один поцелуй перешел в следующий, а затем еще и еще, и, казалось бы, это же обычные поцелуи, но для Себастьяна сейчас происходил один из самых интимных моментов в жизни. Когда они все-таки отстранились друг от друга, Себастьян был уверен, что заметил, как на лице Криса отразилась та же мысль. Ему хотелось постоянно видеть эти в удивлении приоткрытые губы, этот взгляд, пораженный тем, насколько сильно Себастьян его желает.

Поэтому Себастьяну показалось, что идеальным вариантом будет соскользнуть на пол, встав перед Крисом на колени, огладить через джинсы его бедра и в предвкушении выдохнуть, оказавшись лицом рядом с натянувшейся, впечатляющих размеров, ширинкой. С губ Криса слетел удивленный вздох, когда Себастьян начал быстро расправляться с молнией на его джинсах, стягивая их вниз.

От его члена, спрятанного в обтягивающие черные боксеры, шел обжигающий жар, и Себастьян почувствовал себя опьянённым, когда тот дернулся лишь от одного его шаткого выдоха.

Себастьян прижался и потерся носом о ткань. Сколько же, блять, времени он провел, фантазируя об этом члене, и ещё дольше — борясь с этими фантазиями. Себастьян больше не собирался напрасно тратить время, упуская каждый момент, каждую секунду, которую мог провести, доставляя Крису удовольствие.

Помня слова Криса, сказанные им в машине, он поднял взгляд и с совершенно невинным выражением на лице скользнул губами по члену Криса через ткань.

— Ох, блять, — выругался Крис, и, не отказывая себе, прикоснулся пальцами к волосам Себастьяна, слегка потягивая.

Хватка на его волосах приносила сладкую боль, смешивающуюся с удовольствием.

— О, да, детка. Вот так.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил его Себастьян застенчиво, потому что просто не мог удержаться и не поддразнить его.

Пальцы Криса сжали его волосы ещё сильнее, и Себастьян простонал от боли, которая казалась такой острой.

— Еще бы, черт возьми! Мне чертовски нравится, — признался Крис, — ты такой красивый, Боже... Твои губы, мой член, это сильно…

Себастьян не особо понял, что тот хотел этим сказать, но это было и не важно. Главное, что это явно возбуждает Криса, а он был готов сделать все, только бы доставить ему удовольствие. Крис, кажется, не совсем связно мыслил сейчас, поэтому Себ решил, что самое время перестать дразнить, а заставить его стонать от наслаждения, и начал стягивать с того боксеры.

Он не понимал, что Крис там бормочет, сосредоточившись на его великолепном члене. Тот был просто идеальным — длинным и толстым, покрасневшим от возбуждения. Себастьян прошёлся языком по всей длине и, не сдержавшись, простонал, ощутив его вкус. Он так чертовски долго мечтал об этом и, наконец-то, получил возможность попробовать его, и тут же подумал, что вероятно кончит в штаны от перевозбуждения.

Опьянеть от такого оказалось очень легко, и Себастьян почувствовал себя именно что опьянённым тем вкусом, той тяжестью члена на языке, когда Крис нежно, но настойчиво проталкивал его в рот Себастьяну все глубже и глубже. Все было так ошеломляюще идеально, и вдруг все неожиданно закончилось — его резко приподняли, а он все также стоял, приоткрыв блестящие от слюны губы, не понимая, почему у него забрали этот великолепный член.

— Блять, нет. Ты не можешь… — выдохнул Крис, и Себастьян поразился абсолютнейшему блаженству на его лице. Он был так сосредоточен на его члене, что чуть не упустил это потрясающее выражение. — Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

Крис отвел их к постели, что было Себастьяну как раз на руку — ноги его совершенно не держали, и если бы Крис не прижимал его к себе, прикасаясь губами к каждому участку его тела, который открывался, когда тот стягивал с него одежду, то Себастьян уже, скорее всего, упал. Желательно конечно, на член Криса.

Он остался обнаженным в рекордное время и просто опустился на кровать, наблюдая, как Крис избавляется от остатков своей одежды. На его лице наверняка сейчас была совершенно глупая, пьяная улыбка, но, Господи, он провел гребанных семь лет, думая и представляя этот момент. Он, возможно, представлял что-то такое спустя всего лишь пять минут после знакомства с Крисом.

И вот Крис уже наклоняется над ним, мускулы на широких плечах натягиваются под кожей, а Себастьян больше не в силах смотреть, потому что ещё чуть-чуть и он кончит. Крис казался сейчас таким сексуальным, а Себастьян провел все эти семь лет, мечтая о нем. Семь лет лишь смотря издалека, но не прикасаясь. Семь лет притворяясь, что даже не смотрит. А сейчас Крис вбирает его член практически до основания, и Себастьяну остаётся только хвататься и сжимать в кулаках простынь, выгнув спину от наслаждения, и пытаясь не дать ему опустошить себя.

Себастьян никогда не позволял себе даже думать о том, что когда-нибудь Крис Эванс будет отсасывать ему, и правильно делал, потому что ожидание не могло сравниться с тем, как великолепно все оказалось в реальности. Крис оказался требовательным и властным даже когда заглатывал его член практически до горла, преодолевая рвотный рефлекс, как будто это какой-то пустяк, и поглаживая мокрыми от слюны пальцами яйца и скользя ниже, дразня вход.

Себастьян понял, что сейчас кончит только за пару секунд до. Все, что он мог — так это беспомощно стонать, пока по телу прокатывает обжигающая волна оргазма, заставляя ещё крепче схватиться за простынь и чувствовать, как жаркий и туго обхватывающий его рот Криса выдаивает его досуха.

— Крис Эванс глотает. Кто бы знал, — пробормотал Себастьян пьяно, наблюдая, как Крис облизывает уголок губ, где осталась капля его спермы. Крис улыбнулся на его слова так похотливо, явно обещая что-то намного более интересное, чем то, что случилось пару мгновений назад, и скользнул выше для поцелуя. Себастьян только что кончил, но ему, кажется, показалось, как его член запульсировал от одного только вкуса собственной спермы во рту Криса.

— Позволь мне? — выдохнул Крис между поцелуями.

Себастьян тут же яростно закивал, отчего-то до сих пор чувствуя неутихающее возбуждение, а такого с ним не случалось с тех пор, как он приблизился к тридцатилетней отметке. Он не знал, чего хотел Крис, но готов был дать ему все, что тот попросит.

И не важно, чего именно.

Получив разрешение, Крис встал перед ним на колени, откунув голову назад, и начал медленно дрочить себе. Спустя буквально несколько движений он кончил на грудь и живот Себастьяна, и горячие полосы спермы ощущались меткой на его чувствительной коже.

Крис рухнул на кровать рядом с ним, упав головой Себастьяну на плечо, пальцами поглаживая его по груди, задевая плоский сосок и скользя по изгибам его пресса, размазывая по нему собственную сперму.

— Ты невероятный, — пробормотал Крис мягко, — такой красивый. Такой милый. Такой… _ты_.

Себастьяну показалось, что после этих слов его сердце внезапно стало размером во всю его грудную клетку, но он просто не мог не поддразнить Криса:

— Твои разговорчики в постели просто прелесть, Эванс.

— Думаю, все мои мозги вышли через член, — весело усмехнулся Крис, — и тебе придется подождать несколько минут, пока я смогу сказать хоть что-то разумное.

Себастьян был уверен, что сейчас на его лице застряло чертовски довольное выражение.

— Но несу я этот слащавый бред в первую очередь потому… — Крис как-то прерывисто выдохнул, и Себастьян не знал точно, было ли это связано с тем, чем они только что занимались, или все же с какой-то другой, более эмоциональной темой, — потому, что я с ума по тебе схожу.

Себ потянулся к нему рукой и нежно погладил по щеке, задевая бороду, невероятно мягкую под его пальцами. Он с самого начала знал, что чувствует к Крису, но всегда боялся показать эти чувства.

— Я тоже без ума от тебя.

————

Спустя ещё один раунд и перекус в номере, Крис вздохнул и навалился спиной на изголовье кровати.

— Как думаешь, может, нам стоит проверить как они там?

Себастьян пожал плечами и ответил:

— Думаю, не помешает.

Поднимаясь с кровати, Крис тяжко вздохнул и оглянулся на Себастьяна, протягивая ему руку.

— Пойдем со мной?

— С тобой куда угодно и когда угодно, — Себастьян чувствовал себя чертовски пьяным и счастливым после секса, каким не бывал, кажется, еще никогда, и поэтому фильтр между его мозгом и ртом, похоже, стёрся. К счастью, Крис лишь покраснел в ответ от удовольствия, не став подшучивать над ним из-за этого, и отправился искать их разбросанные по спальне вещи.

Уже через пять минут они были одеты, но все равно казались какими-то помятыми, и стучались в дверь номера Криса.

Ответа не последовало.

Постучав ещё громче и требовательнее, они вновь не получили ответа.

Наконец, Крис вытащил из кармана ключ-карту, и они вошли внутрь, ворча, что если те сейчас трахаются в его гребанной постели, то кто-то за это заплатит, и этот кто-то — _Баки_.

Однако те двое не творили непотребства в его постели, или вообще где бы то ни было. Комната была абсолютно пуста.

Себастьян чуть инфаркт не заработал от захватившей его паники, думая, что, возможно, те ушли из номера, устав ждать, и просто отправились гулять где-то вдвоем, и сейчас в любой момент им с Крисом могут позвонить, спрашивая, какого черта они целуются и обнимаются на людях.

Крис, должно быть, подумал о том же, потому что мгновенно вытащил свой телефон, но не нашел на нем ни пропущенных звонков, ни сообщений от их PR-менеджера. Недоумевая, куда делись их двойники, он тяжело опустился на край кровати.

— Куда они ушли? — спросил он.

Себастьян пожал плечами и прошел к другому концу кровати, когда вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание — листок бумаги, вырванный из гостиничного блокнота, на котором было нацарапано что-то каракулями Криса, но с добавлением каких-то старомодных элементов, что было, как предположил Себастьян, вкладом Стива Роджерса к его почерку.

Он схватил листок с прикроватного столика и включил лампу.

— Дорогие Крис и Себастьян, — прочел он громко, и Крис вскинул голову с удивлением на лице.

_Дорогие Крис и Себастьян,_

_Кажется, приближается момент, когда нам придется возвращаться. Мы оба это чувствуем — нас тянет в нашу собственную реальность, а это значит, что вы двое, наконец, во всем разобрались. Поздравляем! Я знаю, что вы будете счастливы вместе — я уверен в этом, потому что только с Баки рядом я понял, что никогда прежде еще не был таким счастливым._

_Я понимаю, что вам придется столкнуться с множеством трудностей, чтобы быть вместе, но можете мне поверить, что преодоление всех этих преград того стоит. Держитесь друг за друга и никогда не отпускайте._

_Стив_

_P_ _._ _S_ _. Не слушай его, когда он утверждает, что у него все в порядке — обычно это неправда. Баки_

_P_ _._ _P_ _._ _S_ _. А еще не слушай его, когда он отрицает, что ему нравится быть снизу. Он это просто обожает. Б._

Себастьян грузно опустился на кровать, до сих пор не веря, что это писал не Крис, хотя почерк был его, и еще больше поражал свой собственный почерк. Он _создал_ Баки Барнса.

— Ух ты! — выдохнул Крис, — а вот эта полная чушь!

Себастьян перевел на него взгляд и увидел, как задиристо Крис ему улыбается.

— Что именно чушь?

— Стив, должно быть, и правда, какой-то параноидальный придурок, потому что для меня нет никаких проблем признать, что я люблю быть снизу, — признался Крис.

У Себастьяна от его слов, кажется, закоротило что-то в мозгах, и он не знал, стоит ли ему смеяться или плакать.

— Буду знать.

Крис, похоже, и не подозревал о внутренних терзаниях Себастьяна, потому что просто скинул обувь и растянулся на постели, довольно вздыхая.

— Знаешь, что во всей этой истории действительно дерьмово? — пробормотал он.

Себастьян последовал его примеру, мгновенно оставив обувь на полу, и забрался на кровать, улегшись Крису на грудь.

— И что же? — нагло спросил он, удивленно вскинув брови, наслаждаясь тем, как потемнели глаза Криса, когда он скользнул рукой вниз по его груди.

— Никто и ни за что не поверит нам, когда мы расскажем, кто свел нас вместе.


End file.
